Amor
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Naruto ha decidido escribir una novela de acción en honor a Jiraiya sobre un héroe que se enamora. El problema es que a Naruto le cuesta definir lo que es el Amor.


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes. Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia es una traducción de la original de Sleepwalking101 (Wandering Wonderer en Fanfiction), yo sólo la traduzco.

_**Amor**_

Naruto Uzumaki estaba sentado en su mesa en la Torre del Hokage.

En la mesa del Hokage.

Estaba sentado con la ropa del Hokage puesta, en la mesa del Hokage. Él era el Hokage.

Aun así, estaba sentado bolígrafo en mano y con un frunce en su rostro. Tamborileó, frustrado, en la mesa con el bolígrafo, suspirando un tanto irritado. No estaba haciendo papeleo. Ya había acabado el de ese día. Lo que el Hokage de 21 años intentaba hacer era escribir una novela.

Había pensado que sería adecuado hacerlo en memoria de Jiraiya. Sin embargo, había decidido mucho tiempo atrás que no iba a ser tan pervertida como los libros Icha Icha, él tenía más moral que eso. Iba a ser una novela de acción con, y eso lo había reconocido, pasión y amor.

Pero ése era su problema. Él no conocía el amor. Nunca había conocido el amor. Había sido perfectamente capaz de admitir al crecer que sus sentimientos por Sakura no eran más que un encaprichamiento, y eso estaba bien. Pero se sentía frustrado porque iba a escribir sobre amor, pero en realidad no sabía lo que era. No había sido lo suficientemente afortunado para tener esos sentimientos, y nunca había estado cerca de alguien que los tuviera. Nunca había conocido a sus padres, y todos los que lo habían aceptado, estaban solteros.

—Gah, ¿qué voy a hacer? —dijo Naruto bruscamente, sacudiendo los brazos en el aire—. A lo mejor —dijo calmándose y frotándose la barbilla pensativamente—, debería preguntarle a uno de mis amigos. Le preguntaré a Sakura, ella parece bastante feliz con el Cejacas.

Y en una nube de humo, y con un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo en la mano, se fue.

* * *

><p>Naruto llamó educadamente a la puerta del apartamento de Sakura. Momentos después, Sakura la abrió, parecía frustrada y con prisa. Naruto abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella pasó corriendo a su lado.<p>

—Ahora no Naruto, ¡llego tarde a mi turno de noche en el hospital! —gritó sobre su hombro antes de saltar sobre un techo cercano y desaparecer de su vista.

—¡Amigo Naruto!

Naruto se giró y le sorprendió ligeramente el hecho de que Lee estuviera de pie en la entrada de Sakura, tenía el pelo desordenado y no llevaba sus mallas verdes. En su lugar tenía una camisa verde y pantalones negros con bolsillos. La camisa, sin embargo, había tenido que cerrarla apresuradamente, los botones estaban abrochados toscamente. Era obvio por qué Sakura llegaba tarde.

—Cejacas… eh… hola… esto es incómodo… —dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca.

—¿Nani? ¡Para nada! —Lee sonrió, inconsciente de la situación—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Naruto lo pensó por un momento.

—¡En realidad, sí! ¡Necesito tu ayuda, Cejacas! ¿Qué es el amor?

—¿El amor? —Lee hizo una pausa y Naruto preparó su bolígrafo y su bloc de notas—. ¡Es una semilla que debe ser cultivada! Si no, se morirá, pero cuando se cuida correctamente, ¡se convertirá en una hermosa flor! ¡Tanta juventud! ¡Tanta energía!

Naruto pareció confundido.

—Eh… arigato. No es exactamente lo que estaba buscando, pero es un comienzo. ¡Ja ne Lee!

—¡Adiós mi juvenil compañero!

* * *

><p>Shikamaru, Choji e Ino estaban sentados en el Ichiraku Ramen cuando Naruto los encontró.<p>

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios, vosotros podéis ayudarme! —dijo Naruto sentándose junto a Ino, que estaba sentada delante de Choji, que estaba sentado al lado de Shikamaru en un reservado.

—¿Qué pasa Naruto? —preguntó Choji entre sorbos de ramen.

—Estoy escribiendo un libro en memoria de Ero-sennin, pero necesito saber qué es el amor.

—Los libros Icha Icha no son sobre amor Naruto, son sobre… bueno… sexo.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso Shikamaru? —bufó Ino, cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto miró nerviosamente de Ino a Shikamaru.

—Mm… ¿mal momento?

—Están teniendo una discusión de pareja —volvió a decir Choji, tomando un sorbo de sake.

Ino volvió a resoplar y apartó la cabeza de los hombres que estaban en su mesa. Shikamaru suspiró y se recostó en su asiento, mascullando algo parecido a "problemático".

—Da igual… —dijo Naruto, rompiendo el silencio—. Mi libro no va a ser sobre sexo, el mío va a ser una novela de acción, pero tendrá amor. El héroe necesita amor. Pero… ¿qué es el amor?

—El amor es encontrar la chuleta de cerdo perfecta.

Naruto miró a Shikamaru.

—¿Tienes "tú" alguna idea? Tú eres el genio.

—Es un tema altamente discutible. ¿Cuándo ocurre el amor, en qué etapa de la relación? Asumo que estás hablando de amor romántico, en vez de amor familiar. ¿Quién lo sintió primero? ¿Cuándo empezó el sentimiento? ¿Puede definirse? ¿De verdad exis…?

—¡Tenías que ser "tú" quien dijera eso, baka! —dijo Ino con brusquedad—. Él tiene razón Naruto, él no sabe lo que es el amor y, por el momento, no creo que yo tampoco pueda responder —dijo vehementemente—. Puede que debas ir a preguntarle a Hinata.

—¿Por qué? ¿Está enamorada?

No pudo contener la corriente de celos que atravesó su cuerpo. Por lo tanto, no vio las expresiones de las caras de Ino y Shikamaru, ni notó el hecho de que Choji había parado de comer para mirar al desafortunado chico.

—Hai… —concluyó Ino—. Lo ha estado desde hace bastante tiempo. Ella sabrá lo que es el amor.

* * *

><p>Mientras iba de camino a la urbanización Hyuga, Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba pensando en la última afirmación de Ino. ¿Hinata estaba enamorada?<p>

—¿Pero de quién? Seguramente él no es bueno para ella. Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para Hinata. Ella es perfecta. Debe de ser un afortunado hijo de… ¿Me pregunto si es Kiba? Meh, quienquiera que sea, tiene suerte.

Hablando del rey de Roma.

—¡Ey Naruto! ¿Qué tramas en esta encantadora tarde?

Naruto fue apartado de sus pensamientos por un profundo ladrido.

—Kiba… Akamaru… ¡y Shino! Konbanwa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en este lado de la aldea? ¿Vas a ir a ver a Neji y a Hinata? —preguntó Shino.

—Bueno, en realidad a Hinata, Ino dijo que ella podría ayudarme con mi problema. —Evaluó la reacción de Kiba, buscando celos.

El salvaje joven se estaba rascando la oreja.

—No… Creo que no —pensó Naruto.

—¿Tienes un problema? —continuó Shino.

—Sí… pero a lo mejor vosotros también podéis ayudarme. ¿Qué es el amor?

Hubo silencio por unos momentos, antes de que Kiba empezara a reírse como lo haría un perro. Naruto frunció ligeramente el ceño y Shino permaneció estoico.

—Tú… ¿tú nos lo estás preguntando a nosotros? ¿A nosotros? —Kiba se rió—. ¡Eso es muy gracioso! Podría hablarte de lujuria… celo… apareamiento. ¿Pero amor? Nah, ¡a mí me van las mujeres!

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando actuar con calma. Akamaru aulló lastimeramente, una gran hazaña para un perro tan grande. Naruto intentó no reírse en alto, e incluso los labios de Shino se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa. Tras unos momentos de cómico silencio, Shino habló:

—Ino-san tiene razón, deberías ir a preguntarle a Hinata.

Naruto pareció sorprendido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque está enamorada? ¿De quién?

Y Kiba volvió a reírse. Incluso Akamaru sonó como si le hiciera gracia. Shino, sin embargo, era más decoroso.

—Nosotros no podemos revelar esa información. Si quieres saberlo, deberías preguntarle a Hinata.

Los hombres del Equipo 8 se despidieron de Naruto antes de dirigirse a la calle por la que había venido él.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a las puertas de los Hyuga, llamó educadamente y esperó. Pasaron unos instantes antes de que un Hyuga de la rama secundaria abriera la puerta.<p>

—¡Hokage-sama! ¡Qué encantadora sorpresa! ¿Debo llamar a Hiashi-sama, o puede que a Neji-san? —dijo educadamente el Hyuga.

Naruto meneó la cabeza.

—No, estoy aquí para ver a Hinata, ¿está ocupada?

—¿Hinata-sama? No, no creo que lo esté. Si espera aquí un momento, haré que alguien lo escolte hasta su habitación.

* * *

><p>Otro Hyuga de la rama secundaria condujo a Naruto por los sinuosos pasillos de la mansión Hyuga. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta y el miembro de la rama secundaria llamó educadamente.<p>

—Discúlpeme Hinata-sama. Tiene una visita, ¿debo dejarle pasar?

—Hai, arigato —dijo una suave voz desde el interior.

El miembro de la rama secundaria le sonrió a Naruto antes de susurrar:

—Siempre es tan amable. Nunca he tenido una mala palabra con ella. Su hermana por otro lado…

El joven se marchó con un estremecimiento. Naruto lo observó irse antes de abrir lentamente la puerta. No pudo verla al asomar la cabeza al interior. Cuando entró completamente en la habitación, Hinata apareció de repente desde el cuarto de baño contiguo. Se estaba cepillando el pelo, vestida con un hermoso kimono.

—N-Naruto-kun… a-ah, g-gomen… H-Hokage-sama.

Sin embargo, Naruto estaba petrificado. Hinata tenía puesto un hermoso kimono plateado y azul oscuro. Era un traje ajustado que acentuaba sus curvas, y sus ojos… y su pelo… labios…

Nariz.

Piel.

—Pechos… ¡GAH! ¡Malos pensamientos, malos pensamientos! —gritó Naruto en su cabeza; en alto, sin embargo, estaba mucho más sereno—. Onegai Hinata, soy "Naruto" cuando no se trata de un asunto oficial.

—¿N-No es un asunto oficial? ¿Es una visita de c-cortesía? —Se sonrojó.

Él sonrió.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Hizo una pausa mientras le echaba una ojeada, lo cual a ella no se le pasó por alto… y eso hizo que se sonrojara más—. Estás preciosa Hinata.

—A-Arigato N-Naruto-kun. E-Era para una reunión. Otou-sama me dijo que mantuviera la cabeza gacha y la boca cerrada. Que sólo era necesaria como adorno. —Dio un grito ahogado y apretó las manos sobre su boca, completamente avergonzada.

Naruto estaba furioso. Su padre le había hecho arreglarse para que unos viejos pervertidos pudieran observarla toda la noche. Eso le ponía enfermo y furioso.

—¡Eso no es justo! Aunque estás increíble Hinata, tú eres mucho más que una cara bonita. Deberías haber podido contribuir a la reunión. ¡Tú eres una ninja fantástica y una gran embajadora! ¡Es humillante que te traten como a un objeto! —Le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación—. ¡Voy a decirle a Hiashi lo que pienso!

—¡No! —dijo Hinata, corriendo hacia delante y agarrando la manga de su traje—. No, o-onegai, sólo… sólo déjalo estar. —Naruto volvió a girarse hacia ella, sus ojos se suavizaron—. Arigato por tus palabras, significan mucho. P-Pero que vayas a hablar con mi Otou-sama hará que p-piense que yo te lo pedí. Se e-enfadará.

Él suspiró, agarrando la mano que estaba sujetando su traje de Hokage.

—Vale, no iré.

Hubo un cómodo silencio mientras los dos permanecieron mirándose, Naruto sosteniendo una de sus manos.

—¿H-Había una razón p-para que vinieras aquí Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata en voz baja, teniendo la esperanza de que no le soltara la mano.

—En realidad, sí, necesito que me respondan a una pregunta y de nuestros amigos, sólo los que dieron una respuesta seria me dijeron que viniera a verte.

—¿A-A mí? ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

—¿Qué es el amor?

Hinata se sonrojó.

—¿N-Nani?

—¿Qué es el amor? Shino e Ino dijeron que debía hablar contigo. ¿Tú lo sabes? ¿Estás enamorada?

Hinata se mareó. Sólo oír la palabra "amor" de su boca hizo que su corazón se agitara y que su respiración se detuviera. Cuando le llegó a la mente su última pregunta, se sonrojó furiosamente.

—A-Amor… Yo creo que es un regalo precioso. Cuando se da, pueden… pueden arrebatártelo, p-pero cuando lo tienes, es maravilloso. El amor significa que estás d-dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por tu otra mitad. Incluso… incluso si eso significa dejar que se vaya para que pueda amar a quien quiera. Cuando… cuando encuentras el amor… tu amor, te sientes completo. Te das cuenta de que has estado vacío hasta ese momento, y te preguntas cómo te las arreglaste sin la otra persona. El verdadero amor es… puro. Es desinteresado y proviene de sentimientos de admiración y respeto, en vez de los de lujuria y belleza. Amar a alguien a pesar de sus defectos… no… por sus defectos, eso es el verdadero amor. El amor es… el amor es cuando estás dispuesto a poner su vida por delante de la tuya, p-porque de algún modo, esa persona es tu vida. El amor es integridad. Es estimulante y edificante. Es por eso que si lo pierdes o te lo arrebatan duele tanto. —Hinata cerró los ojos, controlando su sonrojo antes de mirar a Naruto a los ojos—. Amar significa ser capaz de esperar. Y yo esperaré, esperaré eternamente.

Naruto estaba quieto, paralizado en el sitio. Cuando sus palabras adquirieron sentido en su cabeza, le sonrió.

—Tenían razón, Shino e Ino, tenía que venir a verte. Eso fue perfecto Hinata, fue verdaderamente… —se interrumpió, incapaz de pensar en una palabra que le hiciera justicia—. Pero les pregunté si estabas enamorada de alguien… y dijeron que debería preguntártelo a ti. ¿De quién estás enamorada Hinata? ¿Quién es lo suficientemente afortunado para recibir unos sentimientos como los que has descrito?

El hechizo estaba proyectado, estaba tan cerca, ella ya se estaba sintiendo mareada y él estaba usando repetidas veces la palabra "amor". Se acercó más a él, mirándolo a los ojos.

—A ti Naruto-kun. Te amo a ti.

Abrió la boca de la sorpresa y se sonrojó.

—¿N-Nani? Nani, Hinata… ¿por qué? Qué he hecho yo para merecer…

—Naciste. Y luego te conocí. Y quién eres y e-en qué crees. Yo te respeto, y te he admirado a ti, y he admirado t-tu valor… tu fuerza, desde el principio. Tú quieres proteger a la gente de esta villa, a-a pesar de que eran tan horribles contigo. Te amo por quién eres… Naruto Uzumaki.

—P-Pero, ¡soy un idiota! ¡Un huérfano! ¡Un jinchuuriki!

—El amor significa amarte por tus defectos… pero yo difícilmente le llamaría a esos defectos.

—¿El Kyuubi?

—Está perfectamente sellado dentro del hombre más valiente e increíble que conozco. Por qué… ¿por qué intentas convencerme de que no te amo?

—N-No lo hago. Es sólo que… nunca esperé que nadie sintiera algo así por mí. Nunca. Es increíble.

—Créetelo.

Naruto se rió entre dientes, se inclinó hacia abajo y la besó ruidosamente en los labios, pasando sus manos por sus costados. Al apartarse del beso le sonrió cálidamente.

—Intentémoslo. Onegai. Quiero intentarlo. Todavía no puedo decir que te amo, pero…

—Ya dije que esperaría eternamente. Ya he aguantado 10 años, puedo esperar un poco más. —Ella sonrió, con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Se inclinó y volvió a besarla, sólo mirando al futuro.

Al amor.


End file.
